My Sacrifice
by Negative Angel
Summary: Yugi and his friends are desperately missing Yami since his return to the afterlife, but so is a certain CEO, and unlike them, is willing to go to any lengths to see him returned. Slight Prideshipping, ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its affiliated characters.

Hi everyone, I've been busy writing up the new chapters of my stories, but this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't help myself! So, I am proud to present my first one-shot. Don't kill me for this! **Don't forget about the poll on my profile page as to my next story!**

Just a slight warning: THIS IS NOT A HAPPY ENDING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

_**Note for story: **__Letter, _Recording

* * *

**My Sacrifice**

_Reading this must not be easy, but believe me, you need to know the truth. Six months ago, my world was turned upside down, and it was all because of you. I didn't know it at the time, but I needed you, and I wasn't the only one…_

* * *

"Things just aren't the same around here anymore…" lamented Yugi. Nowadays, it was a regular occurrence for him to say something similar whenever the gang were together.

"I know, it seems really weird with him gone. Dare I say it; it's peaceful," said Joey sadly.

"Shame, he never saw that much of peace while he was with us, he was always needed to save the world and all that," added Tea.

"You lot are still talking about him?" sneered a voice from nearby.

Joey leapt to his feet angrily and rounded on the individual: one Seto Kaiba. "Shut yer trap, rich-boy! You aren't welcome around here!"

Kaiba simply raised an eyebrow. "And why not? This is the school playground after all, and you don't exactly own it."

"Just go and fuck off, Kaiba! You are last thing we need!" With that, Joey plopped back down upon the rock he had been sitting on, pointedly ignoring the CEO. Blue eyes studied him curiously, wondering what had riled him so badly but Kaiba shrugged and let it go: surmising that he was probably the cause entirely. The teen turned away, but not before deliberately dropping something behind a tree nearby.

Yugi was the only one to notice and was almost tempted to go see what it was, but let his curiosity slide. He was too busy missing Yami at the moment to care about what thoughts plagued the CEO.

If only he had looked.

* * *

_Things had been spiralling downhill since your departure. Life had no interest for me anymore. I had nothing left to live for, not even family…_

* * *

"I hate you! Why won't you just let me go out for the one night!" screeched the raven haired boy at the top of his lungs.

Kaiba rubbed his temples tiredly; it was the same argument every night, as it had been for the past five and a bit months. "Because you are too young Mokuba, and I am not going to let you slack off in your studies."

Mokuba growled at his older brother and shot the most terrifying glare possible. Kaiba almost flinched at the pure hate which had been poured into it. "I am not you! I am not a robot! I actually have a life outside of this little world you have locked yourself into, and I refuse to turn into what you have! I won't become such a heartless bastard that they don't take into consideration what someone wants! I hate you! I hate you! JUST LET ME HAVE MY OWN LIFE!"

Mokuba then stormed away to his room, no doubt planning how to bypass Kaiba's latest security measure. Oh, the joys of being a fifteen-year-old. Kaiba simply sighed before slipping away unnoticed to his study. No-one would have thought differently of it, it was what the teen did every night: work himself to near-death.

Only tonight was no ordinary night. There would be no work done regarding Kaiba Corp., no phone calls telling his staff who would be fired the next day, no planning how to retain the title King of Games from Yugi.

No, tonight, he would be planning his one parting gift to them all. He was planning his death.

* * *

_When I first found out about the Resurrection Ceremony, I was amazed at what I read. All that was required was someone who had given up on life being willing to pass what remained of their lifeforce to another. Nothing else; except for one rather large snag. It needed the duo to have some sort of deep connection. Our past encounters I thought should suffice, and the more I looked into it, the more I realised what I needed to do…_

* * *

The atmosphere in Domino High was more relaxed than many could remember it having been for a long time. The reason: the lack of a certain blue-eyed CEO. Though most were relieved, Yugi found himself surprisingly worried. Something just didn't seem right: Kaiba was almost always in school for the mornings, he couldn't remember a day the brunette had missed, for sickness or anything similar. No, something was seriously amiss and Yugi was going to find out what.

"Hey Yuge, what's on your mind pal?" asked Joey as the group resumed their usual spots in the playground.

"It's Yami again, isn't it?" suggested Tristan gently.

They were all surprised when the tri-haired teen shook his head. "No, for once it is not Yami on my mind."

"Then what is it?"

"Strangely enough, it's Kaiba."

"You thinking how much better it is without him here too?" chirped Joey as he made himself comfortable against one of the rocks.

"No, I'm finding it disturbing. Not only that, but something was bothering him yesterday and I can't place my finger on it. Whatever it was, I believe it is the reason he isn't here today."

"Well, whatever is going on in that fucked up head of his, I'm not complaining. Maybe he actually came to his senses, decided to do us a favour and get out of our lives permanently." After his small rant Joey tried to fall asleep, but he wasn't going to get far.

"A bit harsh, dude…" added Tristan.

"More than just a bit: that was uncalled for, Joey," berated Tea.

"What? You can't say the bastard doesn't deserve it after everything he did to us!"

"Joey, Kaiba is who he is and we can't change that!"

"And he's someone we are better without! End of!"

"Honestly, you are impossible!"

Yugi zoned from Joey and Tea's incessant arguing while a few choice words spun in his head. _Maybe he decided to do us a favour and get out of our lives permanently…_

Yugi had the sickening feeling that Joey's words were closer to the truth than he realised.

The ringing of a nearby phone made everyone spin round in surprise. Yugi bolted from his seating position when he realised where it was coming from. He rounded the rock and was shocked to see what Kaiba had so purposefully dropped yesterday: his phone. The teen picked it up tentatively and decided to answer when he realised was on the other end. "Mokuba?"

"Yugi? What are you doing with my brother's phone?"

"He dropped it in school yesterday and I just found it." Yugi paused when he realised that Mokuba was panting heavily. "Mokuba, what is it?"

"My brother is missing! No-one has seen him since I had a massive fight with him last night! Yugi what if something has happened to him!"

"Mokuba, slow down. You say that you and your brother had a fight?" By this point, the rest of Yugi's friends interests were piqued, especially when they found out Mokuba was involved.

"I…I feel so bad about it now. I went on a massive rant about how much I wanted a life away from what we have now and…I called him some horrible things… I said he was heartless, didn't care about what others thought…I think I even called him a robot at one point…"

"So what, Kaiba has been dealt worse before, and rightly so," intruded Joey. Yugi just shot him a glare while Mokuba started sniffing at the other end.

"Something wasn't right, because he didn't fight me about it much. He just let it drop, which he never does. The more I thought about, the more I realised it must have hurt him so when I went to apologize to him this morning, I found he was gone. After calling around everywhere and being told that he hadn't been seen, I realised he was gone."

"Mokuba…" Now everything made sense to Yugi, and a feeling of dread built up in his stomach. "I can't help but feel he planned this. The more I think about yesterday, the more I think he meant to drop his phone here, where we might find it."

"Yugi…?"

"Mokuba, we'll be over to the mansion as soon as we can. Don't move."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, guys." With that, Mokuba hung up.

"Yugi, what are you thinking?" asked Tea gently.

"What am I thinking? I think Kaiba has something crazy planned and I get the sickening feeling it won't end well for him.

* * *

_I can just imagine what the flight over to Egypt will be like: hellish, but I suppose in the end it will be worth it. If not, I can't exactly go complaining about it, can I? I just hope it will all be worth it. You know…I feel at peace writing this, and I know I have made the right choice…_

* * *

"Yugi! Thank God you are here!" exclaimed the raven-haired teen as he ran towards them. Tea pulled him into a tight hug and stroked his hair soothingly while the younger Kaiba bubbled away, clearly distraught.

"Anything, Mokuba?"

"No, but I managed to hack my way into Seto's office: I had only just done it when you guys arrived."

"Well then lead the way, I just hope we find some clue as to where he has gone."

Mokuba led slowly while the others took in the grandeur of the manor. It was the first time they had all actually set foot inside it, and its beauty was breathtaking. The unseen side of Kaiba's life, but a side that seemed to be as hard-fought as the side they knew.

Mokuba stopped in front of a door with a keypad and quickly punched in the code, allowing the opening to appear. The quintet slipped inside the room, but were disappointed to find the room pristine. Finding a clue as to Kaiba's whereabouts was going to be difficult.

Or so they thought.

A voice boomed out from a hidden speaker, scaring everyone, until they realised whose voice it was: Kaiba.

"Seto!" exclaimed Mokuba happily, but soon it twigged that it was a recording.

A recording which was going to tear his heart apart.

Looks like you lot have found me. Or at least what is going to be left of me as of today. If you haven't seen the results of my mission by now, then I guess you will just have to wait, though if it has taken me more than 24 hours, this will have all been a waste of planning. Then again, it might not.

"What does he mean?" whispered Tea.

There are notes for Yugi and Mokuba, I just hope they are left undisturbed until you two find them. Mokuba, you said to me last night that I did not care for others feelings: that I was a robot. I feel obliged to tell you that is not true - for weeks I have been looking for way to appease you, and the Dweeb Patrol, and I may just have done it.

You are getting your wish Mokuba: I am leaving your life forever.

"NO!" the younger brother screeched.

This isn't down to just you, don't you dare think that. The truth is, I have been struggling to find anything worth living for anymore. I have nothing left to accomplish; all my aims died that day in Egypt six months ago, along with most of Yugi and his friends' happiness.

"He was paying attention that much…?" questioned Yugi.

So now, I am going to give you all one final gift, one that only my death can achieve. I just hope it works, for all your sakes more than anything, as I won't be worrying about much by that point.

By tonight, you should be reunited with one very annoying Egyptian pharaoh, who I owe so much to. If not, then I guess you'll have still gained from my departure.

Gasps were audible from almost everyone, except Mokuba: he was too concerned with all he had last said to his brother. All the hateful words: all of which could not be farther from the truth.

Don't follow me, by the time you arrive, I will be long gone, and a certain tri-haired spirit should be returning to you all.

Goodbye.

The whole room was stunned into silence, but not for long. Mokuba raced away at breakneck speed and could be heard on a phone on the next room. He burst back in two minutes later. "Are you guys coming or not?"

"What do you mean, Mokuba?"

"My brother is in Egypt right now and I am flying over there to bring him back home! Our plane is going to leave in three minutes! So, are you coming?"

The rest of them did not need to be told twice.

* * *

_I told Mokuba how much I loved him, and how proud I was of him. I know he will probably never forgive me for this, but I am doing it for him. For him, and the rest of them. To Yugi, I left a thank you. A thank you for never giving up on me through the years, despite all the trouble I caused. He was probably the closest thing I had to a friend. He, and you…_

* * *

The air was very heavy in the crypt as Kaiba finally set foot inside. He had meticulously planned every stage of his journey there, and it had gone off without a hitch. Picking up a torch and setting it alight, he lit every other torch he happened across on his long journey downwards. Despite being so close to his own end, he felt at peace. Though some may be hurt by his actions for now, they would forgive him eventually and realise that he had done the right thing. Or at least, had done something right.

Only once he finally stepped into the sealing chamber did Kaiba realise how cold the air around him suddenly was. Not only that, but it seemed to rapidly be getting colder. A chill shot up his spine as he saw a phantom moving along a nearby wall. He may not have believed in magic before, but since Yami's departure, his views had rapidly changed.

"What do you want, mortal?" hissed a bone-chilling voice. The spectre became visible and Kaiba recognised the figure: Osiris, Lord of the Afterlife.

The CEO steeled himself, this was the moment he had been preparing for. "I wish to utilise the Resurrection Ceremony and bring a soul back to this world."

Osiris laughed. "I am surprised you even know of such a thing, but I must admit, you have my interest now. Tell me, who do you wish to return to this world and what do you offer me in return?"

Kaiba's eyes drifted to the ground, but still held their intensity. "I wish for the return of Pharaoh Atem, and offer myself in return."

Osiris' laughter grew to volumes beyond what Kaiba thought was possible. He could swear that his ears were ringing. "This is unheard of! A lowly mortal of this time to bring back a man who lived thousands of years ago! Oh, I am amused. Why do you believe you will be a sufficient sacrifice for this soul?"

Kaiba almost winced at being referred to as a sacrifice, but held his resolve.

For had he not used the same words himself already?

"Look into my memories and you will see our connection: in my timeline, and his own."

Osiris seemed to be amused for a few seconds, before returning to a spectre. He moved forward and passed through Kaiba. The CEO gasped, screwed his eyes shut and nearly collapsed from the invasion. He had never felt anything so cold, nor had he ever felt so empty. _That must be what death feels like…_

"It seems you connection is strong enough." Kaiba opened his eyes sharply, only to see that Osiris had regained a physical form. "Do you wish to continue? Are you ready to take his place?"

Kaiba sighed deeply. _This is it. Forgive me, Mokuba. _

"I am ready."

Kaiba didn't even have time to react as a spike emerged from a nearby pillar and impaled him. Barely any sound left him body as he felt his life slipping away. The spike had punctured his heart, and he would be dead shortly. His vision was blurring, and the strength in his legs was failing. As they finally gave way, he felt a strong pair of arms guide his aching form to the cold ground below; the same ground he would soon be a part of.

"Why…?

Kaiba could barely comprehend what was being said above him, but he had just the strength to reply, before his last breath slipped away.

"They need you…and so did I…"

* * *

Tears stained the paper in his hands as Kaiba's last moments spun in his head. He remembered feeling his heart stop, hearing the panicked cries of the younger brother, and finally, seeing their faces when they entered the chamber. They knew as well as he did, it wasn't how things should have been. He should not be there, he should never have left. Kaiba should still have been alive, and not have taken his place in the afterlife so that he could live. Endless tears were all he could picture; even Joey had cried at finding the CEO's body held in his arms.

Returning to Japan had been the hardest thing of all. He had been told by Mokuba a few days after his return that a letter had been found for him inside one of the drawers of Kaiba's desk. He had wasted no time is arriving and opening it up, only for his heart to have been ripped apart by what he read: what he was still reading.

_Yami, do not look back on this as something you could have stopped. I chose for this, and I am peace with my decision. They need you a lot more than they need me. And I need you too…I never realised until you were gone just how much you meant to me. You were more than just my eternal rival: you were my closest friend, though I would be loath to admit it to your face. Once you were gone, so were my ambitions. And after that…I realised my life was over as I knew it. I had nothing left to achieve, save one thing: returning you to our world, no matter the personal cost._

_Do not waste this second chance at life, Yami…This is my parting gift to them, and to you…_

The former pharaoh had to stop reading, else he would completely lose it. The last line…it held the gravity of everything that had happened: everything that Yami had tried to deny since his return.

_This is my sacrifice: my life is now yours._

* * *

I feel like crying now…I can't believe I just wrote that!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Look out for my stories to be updated soon!


End file.
